For want of a name
by ElnaKernor
Summary: The real Lucas Hood is dead. "Lucas Hood", though, isn't yet.


_The real Lucas Hood is dead. "Lucas Hood", though, isn't yet._

* * *

_Attempted rape is implied in the things "Lucas" remembers about jail, but never mentioned. It's just that, obviously, you've seen the show, so you know it almost got there on its own ( and it's implied when he's with the therapist that there were more attempts later on, by other jailmates )._

* * *

_tags: Lucas Hood, Carrie Hopewell (mentioned), Job (mentioned), Rabbit (mentioned), identity issues, identity theft, Episode: s01e01 Pilot_

* * *

**For want of a name**

He looked at Lucas Hood's ID for a long time, alone in the attic where Sugar had offered to house him.

He'd called Job, and despite the man's – woman's? Person's? It was difficult to tell with Job, who, as far as he could tell, was a gay cross-dresser and not trans, but that could have changed in the fifteen years he'd spent in jail – reluctance to help out in falsifying his identity into that of an actual law enforcement officer – who was very dead and therefore wasn't a risk himself unless someone found the body – he was certain Job would pull through. Job liked to complain, but always ended up making a miracle or two with his computer skills, anyway.

By tomorrow morning, if not sooner, he'd be "Lucas Hood".

It wouldn't be that much of a change, actually.

It had been years since he'd had an actual name. Not since he'd let Job live instead of executing him like he was supposed to. The name he had been going by after that, when he'd been working for Rabbit, when he'd been with Ana, hadn't actually been his birth name. He'd told Ana, at some point, what his actual first name was, but that hadn't been what he'd gone by, and it was better that way, so he couldn't really pretend his name back then had been his, not the way his real name was his.

"Lucas Hood" wasn't that much of a change, really.

Even during his years with Dalton...

Well. He'd had his name, back then, but most of the times he'd been going under an alias, or a codename, to do what Black Ops needed him to do, and the rest of the time he didn't really hang out with anyone who would be calling him by his first name, at best by his family name.

It'd been more than twenty years since he'd last heard his real name in someone else's mouth, so taking someone else's wasn't that much of a change.

He took a deep breath, and started getting used to the name.

"Lucas Hood, sheriff of Banshee".

That was who he was going to be, now, at least for some time. For him to talk to Ana, for him to...

He didn't know what for, because Ana hadn't come to see him once in fifteen years, which was understandable and for the better, considering – Rabbit, the fact that no one knew who the other thief had been, Olek... – but which left the possibility that she'd moved on. It wasn't a possibility he was ready to entertain, because she'd been the only reason he'd lasted all those years, she'd been his light at the end of the tunnel, and without her he wasn't anything anymore – he didn't even have his own name.

He felt the anger build up in him – bars, the guards, only so much time left, the Albino, the other assholes who'd come after him, who'd thought they could... which hadn't ended well for any of them, afterwards, Rabbit taking control of everyone who came anywhere near him, solitude, the fights, so much time left, all that for what?

He needed to see Ana, to talk to her, to hold her...

But what if she had moved on? What if she...? No. He couldn't. He had to at least talk to her before even thinking about it. He'd go, later, to see her, to see what her life was, now – the house he'd bought, a few hours away from Banshee, a few years away from now, the house in the fields, where they would have been together, without the shadow of Rabbit over them, where they could have become a family, where, maybe, they'd have had children – to see how he could fit in it – the house that was empty, now, that had been for the last fifteen years, since he'd bought it, the house of promises unkept. The house where she hadn't gone.

This had to be. He had sacrificed too much for them to get away from Rabbit, it couldn't be that he had sacrificed it for absolutely nothing.

"Lucas Hood, sheriff of Banshee".

It would give him a reason to stick around, to ask questions, even, to assess the situation. To monitor the local community, in case Rabbit had his eyes on his daughter. To intervene with minimal interference if it came to that.

Hood's phone chirped, and he knew, without even looking, that it was Job, telling him the job had been done, congrats, you're a sheriff now.

He was Lucas Hood.

* * *

_I want to add: Carrie/Ana had the right to move on, but "Lucas" had the right to be as angry as he was during season 1. I don't support absolutely all his decisions, but I definitely understand them, and I don't think he was wrong about everything either._


End file.
